


D&D

by LlamaStories



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asagao Academy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaStories/pseuds/LlamaStories





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finds out that Jared plays D&D, and she wants to join.

It was 9PM, so Leah headed out to the library. She opened the door, which were to her suprise unlocked, and took the math book. Suddenly, she hear a scream coming from the fourth floor. Immediantly, she thought that someone was being murdered, so she ran upstairs. There, she saw Jared dressed up as a... wizard? She looked at him, and she saw him carrying a D&D book. Jared looked at het with full awe.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'Uh, Leah! It's, uh, not what yo-' 'Playing D&D?' Leah said and Jared was shocked. Why did she find out? Why? 'Please, Leah, don't tell anyone...' he said, upset about the fact that a cute girl found out about this. Leah chuckled, and said: 'Well, Jared, i used to play D&D too! I won't tell, because i barely have friends and it's just not cool to do that stuff, you know?' She scoffed, and Jared was happy that she would not tell. 'Do you want to play with us, young lady? You could be a princess, as beautiful as you are now.' Jared said and Leah started telling about her old D&D stories, how she played with bad and good players and that she left her costume at home, because she figured that nobody liked D&D. After Leah said all of that, she left off. Jared went eand continued the D&D quest with his friends. Ian was suspicious, but the others were not. They were giving him looks though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, if you read this, be honest and critical in the comments. i know its bad af but idc.


End file.
